disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disney Channel Original Series
This is a list of Disney Channel Original Series. Series *Good Morning, Mickey! (April 18, 1983-1992) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (April 18, 1983-May 30, 1986) *You And Me, Kid (April 18, 1983-1986) *Contraption (April 18, 1983-October 25, 1989) *EPCOT Magazine (1983-1989) *Donald Duck Presents (September 1, 1983-1992) *Symbol (1984-1991) *Kids Incorporated (1984-1994) *Disney Family Album (June 1984-January 1986) *Dumbo's Circus (May 6, 1985-1989) *The Wuzzles (September 14, 1985-December 7, 1985) *Videopolis (1987-1989) *Good Morning, Miss Bliss (November 30, 1988-March 18, 1989) *The New Mickey Mouse Club (April 24, 1989-March 7, 1996) *Teen Win, Lose or Draw (1989-1992) *Road to Avolea (January 7, 1990-March 31, 1996) *The Secret of Lost Creek (February 1-March 1, 1992) *Adventures in Wonderland (March 23, 1992-1995) *Flash Forward (September 7, 1996-1997) *Mad Libs (February 1997-1999) *Going Wild with Jeff Corwin (1997-1999) *Bug Juice (February 28, 1998-October 15, 2001) *Off the Wall (1998-1999) *The Famous Jett Jackson (October 25, 1998-June 22, 2001) *So Weird (January 18, 1999-September 28, 2001) *The Jersey (January 30, 1999-March 23, 2004) *Totally Circus (June 16-September 24, 2000) *Even Stevens (June 17, 2000-June 13, 2003) *In a Heartbeat (August 26, 2000-March 25, 2001) *Totally Hoops (January 7-April 15, 2001) *Lizzie McGuire (January 12, 2001-February 14, 2004) *The Proud Family (September 15, 2001-December 31, 2005) *Kim Possible (June 7, 2002-September 7, 2007) *That's So Raven (January 17, 2003-November 10, 2007) *Lilo & Stitch (September 20, 2003-July 29, 2006) *Dave the Barbarian (January 23, 2004-January 22, 2005) *Phil of the Future (June 18, 2004-August 19, 2006) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (August 21, 2004-August 25, 2006) *American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2005-September 1, 2007) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (March 18, 2005-September 1, 2008) *The Buzz on Maggie (June 17, 2005-June 3, 2006) *The Emperor's New School (January 27, 2006-November 20, 2008) *Hannah Montana (March 24, 2006-January 16, 2011) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (July 28, 2006-May 25, 2007) *The Replacements (July 28, 2006-March 30, 2009) *Cory in the House (January 12, 2007-September 12, 2008) *Phineas and Ferb (August 17, 2007-June 12, 2015) *Wizards of Waverly Place (October 12, 2007-January 6, 2012) *The Suite Life on Deck (September 26, 2008-May 6, 2011) *Sonny with a Chance (February 8, 2009-January 2, 2011) *Jonas L.A. (May 2, 2009-October 3, 2010) *Good Luck Charlie (April 4, 2010-February 16, 2014) *Fish Hooks (September 3, 2010-April 4, 2014) *Shake It Up (November 7, 2010-November 10, 2013) *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (December 3, 2010-November 25, 2011) *A.N.T. Farm (May 6, 2011-March 21, 2014) *So Random! (June 5, 2011-March 25, 2012) *PrankStars (July 15, 2011-December 16, 2011) *Jessie (September 30, 2011-October 16, 2015) *Austin & Ally (December 2, 2011-January 10, 2016) *Gravity Falls (June 15, 2012-February 19, 2016) *Code: 9 (July 26, 2012-September 28, 2012) *Dog With a Blog (October 12, 2012-September 25, 2015) *Mickey Mouse (June 28, 2013-present) *Liv and Maddie (July 19, 2013-present) *Wander Over Yonder (August 16, 2013-present) *I Didn't Do It (January 17, 2014-October 16, 2015) *Win, Lose or Draw (January 17, 2014-May 21, 2014) *Girl Meets World (June 27, 2014-present) *K.C. Undercover (January 18, 2015-present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (January 18, 2015-present) *Best Friends Whenever (June 26, 2015-present) *BUNK'D (July 31, 2015-present) *Stuck in the Middle (February 14, 2016-present) *Bizaardvark (June 24, 2016-present) *LEGO Frozen: Northern Light Show (2016) *The Lodge (October 2016) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Right Handed Boy (2017) *Andi Mack (2017) Category:Disney Channel Category:TV Shows Category:Lists